Increasingly, with customer comfort in mind, vehicles are being manufactured with improved sealing and noise cancellation systems to isolate exterior noises from the interior of the cabin. This helps keep the driving experience comfortable and noise free. However, in some instances, blocking the exterior noise can be disadvantageous. For example, when a vehicle is pulling forward or reversing out of a parking spot, the driver needs to be aware of obstacles outside the vehicle that is hidden from view. In such an example, because the cabin is isolated from noise, the driver must rely on vision or range detection sensors to detect those obstacles. However, audible signs of persons or animals may be more quickly perceived by the driver facilitating the driver reacting quicker.